custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bop 'til You Drop
Firmin: Andre, please don't shout, It's publicity, and the take is vast free publicity. Bop 'til You Drop/Notes is the first part of the third episode from Season 11 from Barney & Friends. Barney steps in when Baby Bop gets a little too bossy with her friends when she had accidentally lost her pretty pink balloon. BJ gives Baby Bop a whistle for her to blow whenever she wants to play. However, she learns that being bossy isn't a nice way to behave, and at the end, Baby Bop gets a yellow balloon. Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Having Fun Song # Looby Loo # London Bridge # That is What it Means to Be A Friend # A Friend Like You # Leaving the Opera House (1919) # Notes # Prima Donna (Instrumental) Trivia This episode marks: * The first episode directed by Steven Feldman, since "A Very Special Mouse". * The first appearances of Lily and Nathan. Air date September 19, 2007 Written by Jim Lewis Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Respect, Patience and Being a Friend Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Olivia David Nathan (debut) Lily (debut) Balloon Vendor Chauffeur Nurse Old Raoul Old Madame Giry Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Carlotta Ubaldo Piangi Meg Giry Madame Giry Raoul The Phantom Plot:(In the present) We are back in the year 1919 when the auction is over. The old man is in the car looking at the old woman. The old man bows his head as in 'good day' as she did the same. The car started to move as the old man looks back at the old woman and he remembers the past of the incident. (In the past) Firmin is walking down the streets with people lining up at the theater, the man passes through the crowd and enters the building. Inside are people cleaning, wiping floors, setting up things for tonight's gala. Firmin: "Mystery after gala night," It says "Mystery of soprano's flight." "Mystified" all the papers say, "We are mystified we suspect foul play." Bad news on soprano scene, First Carlotta, now Christine. Still at least the seats get sold, Gossip's worth its weight in gold. Firmin headed up the steps. Firmin: What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trials, Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers, opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit. Andre is running towards Firmin. Andre: Damnable, will they all walk out? This is damnable. Firmin: Andre, please don't shout, It's publicity, and the take is vast free publicity. Andre: But we have no cast. Firmin: Andre, have you seen the queue? It seems you've got one too. Andre is carrying a letter in his hand and reads it as the two managers walk down the hall. Andre: "Dear Andre, what a charming gala, Christine was, in a word, sublime, We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left, on the note, the diva's a disaster must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?" Firmin takes out another letter from his jacket. Firmin: "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid, Send it care of the ghost by return of post P.T.O., no one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed." Firmin & Andre: Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain. Firmin: These are both signed O.G. Andre: Who the hell is he? Firmin & Andre: Opera Ghost. Firmin: It's nothing sort of shocking. Andre: He is mocking our position. Firmin: In addition he wants money. Andre: What a funny apparition. Firmin & Andre: To expect a large retainer he is clearly quite insane. Raoul: Where is she? Raoul called out to the two managers which startled them both. Firmin: You mean Carlotta? Raoul: I mean, Miss Daae, where is she? Firmin: How do we know? Raoul: I want an answer. Raoul rushes up the stairs and heads to the managers. Raoul: You sent me this note. Firmin: What's all this nonsense? Andre: Of course not. Firmin: Don't look at us. Raoul: She's not with you? Firmin: Of course not. Andre: We're in the dark. Raoul: Monsieur, don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote? Firmin: And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? "Written," Firmin corrected himself as Andre took the note from Raoul's hand. 'Do not fear for Miss Daae,' Andre read. 'The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.' "If you didn't write it, who did?" Raoul asked. Carlotta: Where is he? Carlotta and Piangi storm across the building. Andre: Welcome back. Carlotta: Your precious patron, where is he? Raoul: What is it? Carlotta: I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent. Firmin: Did you send it? Raoul: Of course not. Firmin: As if he would. Carlotta: You didn't send it? Raoul: Of Course not. Firmin: What's going on? Carlotta: You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent? Raoul: And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? Raoul opens the envelope from Carlotta and reads it. 'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered,' Raoul read. 'Christine Daae will be singing on our behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune...should you attempt to take her place.' Carlotta builds up her fury. Firmin & Andre: Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Christine, All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name. Madame Giry: Miss Daae has returned. Madame Giry startled all the people and Meg is with her. Firmin: I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned. Andre: Where precisely is she now? Madame Giry: I thought it best she was alone. Meg: She needed rest Raoul: May I see her? Madame Giry: No, Monsieur, she will see no one Carlotta & Piangi: Will she sing? Will she sing? Madame Giry: Here, I have a note. All: Let me see it. "Please," Firmin said as he grabs the note from Madame Giry. 'Gentlemen,' He read. 'I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance.' (Last Night) The Phantom is writing the letter on his desk to the managers. Phantom: Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress, In the new production of 'Il Muto,' you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, And put Miss Daae in the role of countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal, The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. 'I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five,' He continued writing. 'Which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G.' As The Phantom wrote the letter he puts it in the envelope and pours wax on the center of it, he stamps it and forms it into a skull. (Today) Carlotta: Christine. Andre: Whatever next? Carlotta: It's all a ploy to help Christine. Firmin: This is insane. Carlotta: I know who sent this, the vicomte, her lover. Raoul: Indeed! Can you believe this? Firmin: Signora They enter the room with the huge mirror Christine last went through, Carlotta throws pillows and flowers everywhere. Firmin: Signora. Andre: You are our star. Firmin: And always will be. Andre: Signora. Firmin: The man is mad. Andre: We don't take orders. "Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy, the silent role," Firmin said, Carlotta calms down. Firmin & Andre: Carlotta will be playing the lead. Firmin, Andre, Carlotta, and Ubaldo Piangi rush through the backstage. Carlotta: It's useless trying to appease me. Piangi: Appease her. Carlotta: You're only saying this to please me. Piangi: To please her. As the group rushes through backstage Madame Giry, Raoul, and Meg Giry catches up to them. Madame Giry: Who scorn his word, beware to those. Carlotta: You have reviled me. Madame Giry: The angel sees, the angel knows. Carlotta: You have rebuked me. Firmin & Andre: Signora, pardon us. Carlotta: You have replaced me. Firmin and Andre: Please, signora, we beseech you. As the group headed downstairs they are walking towards the exit. Raoul: I must see her. Madame Giry: This hour shall see your darkest fears, The angel knows, The angel hears. Raoul: Where did she go? Firmin & Andre: Signora, sing for us don't be a martyr. All: What new surprises lie in store? Our star! As they went outside a group of crowd surrounded Carlotta, they carried flowers, they clapped, and they cheered. A man reaches to the front and holds out a rose in front of Carlotta. "Would you please give this to Miss Daae?" The man asked as Carlotta wipes the smile off her face and goes back inside. * * Category:2007 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 11 Category:Letter scenes